Media personalization software, such as video and audio editing software, provides users with features that can be used to combine media content (e.g., videos, audio, images, text) in various ways. For example, video editing software can allow a user to trim video clips, combine video clips, add audio tracks, and to add graphics, images, and text. Video editing software can rely on users to retrieve and identify video clips for editing, the manner and timing with which video clips are combined, and the ultimate composition of the final video.
While social media platforms (e.g., FACEBOOK, TWITTER, LINKEDIN, INSTAGRAM) vary in their approach to online interactions between users, social media platforms generally provide features through which users can share information and interact with a broader collection of users on the platform. For example, users on social media platforms can post content that is then distributed to other users on the social media platform, such as friends, followers, or fans of the user posting the content. Such distribution of content among users can be non-private in that it is broadcast among a broad group of users, which can sometimes be people without any sort of social connection to the posting user.